


The Day Everything Went Well

by Tamaha



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Female!Bones, Male Pregnancy, Male!Jim, Other, Pregnancy, Repeat of History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Tamaha
Summary: It seems like a normal day aboard the Enterprise, weren‘t a certain CMO and Captain expecting a baby.





	1. Bones having a Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daughter_of_the_fifth_house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/gifts).

> It‘s the Epilogue to a story I may or may not ever finish.

Jim Kirk looked out of the view screen right in front of him. Then down at the padd in his hands then back at the view screen.

“What does the sensors say?”, he asked his first officer. 

“An Ion-storm – a mild one, nothing serious.”, Spock replied without remarking that sensors can’t speak.

“And the position is correct?”, Jim now asked his navigator.

“Aye, Captain. We are where we have to be”, Ensign Chekov replied.

“And there is no way around it?”, he asked no one in particular.

“Captain, our next assignment is right in there, a Class-M Planet to be studied. Is there any reason why we can’t progress with our mission?”, Spock now asked directly. It was unusual for their captain to be stalling.

“No. Yes, I don’t know”, he admitted. Now he had the full attention of his bridge crew. He had the annoying urge to chew on his thumbnail but could refrain not to do so. When he woke up this morning he knew it would be a bad day. Nothing had happened yet. But he had this feeling. Deep in his guts.

_ Fuck it _ , Jim thought as he stood and held his pad out for Mr. Spock. 

“Mr. Spock, you will lead this mission.”

His first Officer slowly stepped up to the captain’s chair and took the pad.

“Please note in your log that I reclined this mission due to be emotionally compromised”, he explained as he sauntered to the turbo lift. “I will inform the CMO personally and take a few days of leave.”

“Captain?”, Spock asked utterly dumbfounded.

Jim turned back around before he entered the turbo lift. “I ain’t gonna head into an Ion-Storm while my wife could be due any minute with her second child!”, he explained. Then he was gone as the turbo lift shut the door.

***

Jim already felt a lot lighter as he strode back to his quarters. The few members of the crew he met greeted him quietly but did not wonder where he was going or why he was not on the bridge. As long as the captain was not running everything was fine.

“I am home, love!”, he said with slightly raised voice before he walked into the bedroom.

“Why aren’t you on the bridge?”, the love of his live said irritated. 

“I took some days off, love!”, he said as he sat on the bed to give the half laying and half sitting Bones a kiss on the mouth.

“Why?”

“I gave Spock the mission, I want to be here when you are due.”

“Why? A Birth is a slow process and from the furthest point of this ship away you still wouldn’t need more than 12 Minutes. Unless we are in yet another catastrophy.” She eyed him suspiciously. “Is there another catastrophy?”

“Nope”

“James”

“Would I be here if there was a catastrophy?” 

“Tiberius”

“It’s merely an Ion-Storm”

“Kirk!”

“It just feels way too much like a Deja-vu, okay? It is the same situation my father had been in when I was born. He on the bridge, heading into an Ion-Storm while his wife goes into labor with their second child. Me.”

He breathed in deep and put a hand to her belly to feel their baby moving. But there were barely a movement.

“Is he alright?”, he asked slightly concerned.

“She is alright, just preparing herself for a dramatic appearance, just like her father”, she replied after she had calmed herself.

“What was that?”, his hand felt a muscle flex beneath his wife’s taught skin.

“Just a contraction”

“Just a…”, she could see the wheel in his head working, “Bones! You are already in labor and didn’t inform me??”, he was up and off the bed in a frenzy, not quite sure what to do, but with the feeling that something had to be done.

“Relax, I already told you that birth is a slow process. I’ve gone through this before, remember? And I am a doctor, so I know what I am talking about.”

“When did it started?”

“A few hours ago”

Jim stared at her in disbelieve. She just rolled her eyes.

“I would have called when it started for real, okay?”

“And when does it start for real?”, Jim eased himself back on the bed, sitting very close to Bones and stabilising himself with a hand on the mattress.

“About now”, did she say as Jim feeling his hand suddenly in a puddle of fluid.

“Did you just…?” “My Water broke, dumbass”

After that Jim’s pulse started to go up again but he remained mostly calm on the outside. He helped Bones to clean up herself and put on dry clothes before they began their slow but steady journey to the med bay. Dr. M’Benga was informed of their appearance as well.

The enterprise had been in the Ion-Storm for about two hours when Captain Kirk asked Uhura to open a ship wide channel.

“Dear Crew of the Starship Enterprise”, he started with a certain smile parting his Face in two until it burst out of him, “It’s a boy!” full of enjoyment and giddy he needed a moment to collect himself before he continued his announcement, “half an hour ago our beloved CMO Dr. Leonore Hortensia McCoy, gave birth to our Son, David Kirk-McCoy. Mother and Child are well. Our daughter Joanna and I are thrilled for the time ahead of us. Please restrain yourself from flooding sickbay, we will show him off in the next few days. Have a good day. Kirk out.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay in Sickbay for overnight?”, Jim asked his beautiful no-longer-pregnant Wife.

“Jim, honestly this was a picture book birth. I am okay, so is Davey. We just need rest, and I rather have that in my rooms instead of sickbay.” She started to get off the biobed to get into comfortable clothes.

Jim snorted. “If I had given birth you would have made me stay at least two days.”

“Of course I would have made you stay, as a male a pregnancy would have not been easy on you and I would have probably needed to extract the baby through surgery. So yes I would have kept you in sickbay for at least a week. As well as the baby since with your luck it would have entered the universe too early.” Bones immediately responded. Not even wondering anymore that they had this kind of a conversation.

“Male Pregnancies are not possible!”, said a little voice next to them. Joanna had a little scowl on her pretty face and her hands on her hips. She was sick of this useless conversations even thought she was only five.

“Oh sweetheart, I am sure, somewhere in this universe male pregnancies are not only possible but also regular!”, Jim countered with a soft smile.

“Great! Then you can birth the next one!”, Bones said to Jim extending her arm to take Davey from him.

“Nuh-uh! You had him for nine months to carry, now is my turn.”, he twisted away from her, holding their son protective in his arms.

“Whatever”, Bones muttered while also throwing her arm in the air. Then she settled to take her bag in one hand and her daughters hand in the other, “Then you can also change his diaper and feed him for the next nine months.”

“I will gladly do so!”, he said giddy, cooing to the baby in his arms. Bones just rolled her eyes as they started their way out of sickbay. But they didn’t got far. 

A mass of people was just outside of sickbay. Bones groaned. This is what happens when you give birth to the captain’s baby.

“Guys, that is the opposite to not flooding the sickbay!”, he shout out.

Grumbling they went all to their respective stations.


	2. Jim having a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part. About two years after chapter 1.

Bones came slowly to her senses. With her awakening the room around her became clearer. She was in her own Medbay. She felt drugged and when she turned her head slightly she saw an infusion hanging next to her biobed. 

„You awake?“, she heard a familiar voice next to her.

When she turned to the other direction she saw her captain and husband fully awake but in a medical gown on his own biobed.

But as soon as her awakening was confirmed he left his to come to her‘s. She wanted to tell him to stay at his but her voice wasn‘t working as she wanted.

„Wha..?“, was all she managed. 

„It‘s all right!“, he told her as he took her hand, „Do you remember the Claxii? The species we were negotiating with from the planet Rus?“ Bones nodded. „You somehow got in contact with their version of the flu. Human react differently to it but their antidote was still effective for humans.“ Bones nodded again. So nothing serious had occurred. 

Then she looked at Jim and wondered why he was in medbay. She looked him in the eyes then let her eyes sweep over his outfit and then looked back into his eyes with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed. He obviously didn‘t wanted to talk about it just yet, but he knew she wouldn‘t drop the subject, even though she couldn‘t speak.

„They refused to give you the antidote. They examined you and found out that you were pregnant“ Bones blinked up at him crushing his hand with hers. How could she have been pregnant? They have used protection! 

„You weren’t even a month along. They said the antidote would risk the pregnancy. We tried to argue that the Fetus wouldn’t survive either if you were dying because of the flu. They had a strange and bizarre solution for that.“

He stopped for a moment with the explanation. It was still hard to believe for him.

„They have transfered the fetus to me into a artificial womb they have created.“

At this Leah felt like she would still be dreaming, but rather a nightmare.

She wanted to get up but he held her down.

„Shhh, you have to rest!“

She tightened her grip on his hand.

„I know you are concerned, but let me explain further!“ she calmed a bit. 

„This species nearly had been vanished because there had been a turn in their birth rate. At some point only every sixth child had been female so there were a overpopulation of males.

Their culture changed where most men were without a female partner and rather formed relationships with males. But it still resulted into less children. So they found a way of creating artificial wombs which could be implanted into males.

Women get pregnant by one partner and the fetus will be transfered to said partner so the women can repeat this with another partner just two months later without being blocked for 13 months of gestation should they carry the child themselves. Every woman got about five men with which they reproduce.“

Bones just stared at Jim. She barely could handle Jim and to think of four more husbands was a nightmare.

Three days later Bones had mostly recovered from the flu as well as the antidote and the surgery the Claxii had to perform in order to get the fetus out of her and into Jim.

She was out of the Medbay and back at her family quarters. She and Jim had Joanna and David sitting with them on the couch. They had to explain to them what had happened in the past week and was coming to them the next few months. She still didn‘t completely agree with her husband about the fetus and the artificial womb inside him but he was stubborn.

They were in the exactly same situation as she had been with her first husband when she found out to be pregnant with Joanna. Joycelyn had insisted on an abortion, she refused and then he filed for divorce.

It was their child and Jim‘s body, she had to respect that. Bones was just worried about the alien technologie they knew nothing about.

Of course it wasn't the Claxii that had performed the surgery. Jim had Dr. M‘Benga transported down to verify everything as safe to use and do the surgeries himself. Bones still had a few reports to read up about the topic. So far everything was fine and working but everything could go down within minutes.

„We have some news to share“, Jim said to their kids.

Joanna looked very attentive between them while David was more interested in his toy spaceships.

„You will soon have another brother or sister“, Jim continued with a warm smile.

„Which one?“, Joanna asked after a few moments.

„We won‘t know for a few more months if it is a boy or girl“, Bones explained, even the Claxii Technology wasn‘t that good.

„No, which one of you will have it?“, she asked full of curiosity.

Jim and Bones stared at her a few moments until Jim broke the silence „I will.“

Bones was concerned. She should have assumed that her mother was the pregnant one. 

„Okay“, Joanna said.

„Jo, you are fine with your father having the baby?“, Bones asked baffled.

„You said so before, didn’t you?“

„We have?“, Jim said, also very perplex.

„When Davey was born, remember? You said dad would have the next one.“

Jim and Bones looked at each other, remembering said day. „She isn‘t wrong“, Jim pointed out.

„So you have found it?“, Joanna asked.

„Found what?“, her mother asked.

„The place where male pregnancies are possible and normal?“

Jim laughed at that. „Yes! Yes, we have!“

He gave Joanna a big kiss on the top of her head, as well as David, who just announced to be hungry. 

Eight months later they had another baby girl named Clarice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
